


Arrival

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: The origins of Lucina's mask as Marth and a little twist of Gerome's recruitment in his paralogue if Lucina recruits him.
Relationships: Gerome/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Arrival

“The portal should be opened in minutes for now. Go call the rest.” Lucina asked him with renewed resolve. 

What Lady Tiki’s sacrifice did was to use her last bits of Naga’s power to open a portal to the past. As the former Exalt held her hand the divine dragon whispered to her in shallow breaths. 

_Mar-Mar, your hands...are so warm_. Tiki often accidentally called her Mar-Mar, an affectionate name for the hero king and Lucina's ancestor a millennia before. _Mar-mar, I'm so happy...that...you're beside...me..._

“Thank you for all of your efforts, Lady Tiki. Sleep well now.” Lucina laid the manakete’s body in the castle gardens surrounded by withering Naga’s Tear, hoping that anything or even nature herself could accept back the dragon to the untainted heavens above. Tears were not shed, as she lost too many people she knew and loved. 

All thirteen of the remaining children were gathered at the centre of the Temple of Mila inside Ylisse Castle. The Risen attacks went to a sudden halt for half an hour already. Lucina took this opportunity to tell them a quick message and farewell.

“Thank you, all of you to be my comrades in arms for this seemingly endless battle against the Fell Dragon. After all of the struggle, we couldn’t find a way to successfully defeat the dragon.” she said. 

All of them were tired, exhausted by constant fear and despair they had experienced. All of their clothes are filled with dust and dirt, and they haven't been eaten for days. Provisions were almost gone, and they had to leave _fast_. 

“I’m afraid we need to travel back to the past to vanquish it prematurely, as per late Lady Tiki’s final wish. There is nothing we can do if we stay here any longer."

"We are the sons and daughters of the Shepherds. And so to fulfill this duty we have to continue their legacy as honorable warriors.” 

They gathered around in a circle and held their hands as they prayed to Naga for the last time before parting ways to the portal. 

“Owain, Inigo, Cynthia, Severa , Brady, Kjelle, Morgan, Noire, Yarne, Laurent, Gerome and Nah. I thank you for your assistance for the past six months. May Naga bless our journey and may our paths be blessed with Her Light."

___

  
“Lucina, please take this.” 

He gave her a simple mask, made with blue metal and painted golden yellow on the tips, its shape resembling a blue butterfly, true to her name. "This will aid you well should you face your father in the past." 

Gerome had used his last bits of steel ore available to make a makeshift mask for her. Weapons were quickly getting scarce every day, and they had to get out of this hellhole quickly if they didn't want to meet gruesome death by the Fell Dragon. 

“Thank you, Gerome.” She wore it without hesitation as she needed the mask to hide her brand on her left eye when she made it to the past. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing that the mask fits her very well in both size and appearance. It was his last parting gift, a sharp yet elegant masterpiece dedicated to his one and only liege. 

_____

Morgan decided to depart first, his wish to meet her mother again had him head first inside the newly opened portal. Followed by Owain, Inigo, Severa and the rest of the children, all of them carrying their mother’s ring as solid proof when finally meeting their family in the past. As for Lucina, her Exalt Brand on her left eye very much explained her origins as the heir of Ylisse from the post-apocalyptic future. 

As much as Gerome wanted to accompany her to the past, it was his turn to get into the portal. Gripping tightly at Minerva’s reins, he had to dismount and walk alongside Minerva to fit into the entryway. Looking back to the ruined altar he could see Nah, Brady, and Laurent sitting on the ruined temple’s debris, and Lucina, looking up from her sword to meet his masked eyes. 

“Lucina, I…”

Gerome held back his word before quickly entering into the unknown destination. Lucina had said several times that she had to enter last to make sure no one was left behind. He better not waste her time before the portal closed for good. 

Gerome recalled the last time he saw Lucina was her clad in the Hero King attire, kneeling and gripping the Falchion tightly before he finally entered the portal.

____

  
Wyvern Valley was located at Southern Valm, where the strong gales formed rows of rocky mountains and places for wild wyverns to live. On the way to Castle Valm the Shepherds were helping the villagers from bandit attacks coming from the Valley itself. 

She was surprised when the gales were stronger than she expected. Even though Robin and Cherche already told her the Valley has strong winds to help baby wyverns to thrive, her simple tiara almost got knocked out into the deep chasm below the rocky highland she was standing on. 

After fixing the accessory, she looked up towards the sky to see a small dark shape resembling a wyvern was flying towards her direction. She had seen the wyvern and heard her shrill roar so many times, with her rider no other than...

“Gerome?”

A tuft of brunette hair and black armor can be spotted up above. Lucina unsheathed Falchion and held its blade high up in the air, golden light reflecting from the blade. She learned this trick from her own realm to call back Cynthia or Gerome from scouting Risens. 

Shortly after a heavy flap of wings and strong gust of wind slowly reached her as the rider dismounted, and she quickly unsheathed her blade back to its scabbard. 

“Is that you, Lucina? Thank the gods you’re...safe.” He quietly muttered the last words as if it was a great relief for him. 

He was the last few children the Shepherds hadn't recruited yet, the son of Chrom's faithful knight Frederick and Roseanne wyvern rider Cherche. Clad in dark attire, the man in front of her concealed his face with a simple mask. She hadn’t seen him without it ever since they had been fighting Grima in the future past. Even though people found him to be harsh and distant at first, Gerome proved to be a reliable scout and fighter alongside his beloved wyvern mount Minerva.

“I could say the same for you.” Lucina smiled. It's good to have him back. 

“Why are you here, then? Wyvern Valley is never for the curious.” the wyvern rider asked her back. 

True to its name, Wyvern Valley hosts Valm’s share of wild wyverns. Its strong gales and rocky cliffs were the perfect habitat for common gray-scaled wyverns, native to the valley. But alas, anyone who visits this valley will find many of the wyverns were naturally hostile towards humans and could be severely injured by its sharp claws. 

“We were just ambushed by a group of bandits a few miles away from here. Will you join us in battle?” she asked. 

The wyvern rider scoffed. “Is that so? I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on fighting for now.” Gerome headed back to his mount, hands gripping tightly to Minerva’s reins. 

“You did tell me you came back in time to set her free.” Lucina knew his Minerva suffered so much during the future, tirelessly defending her young master from fatal arrow shots and bolts of lightning magic. 

“Yes. Which is why I should head-” 

“Wait, Gerome!” Gerome stopped mid-way just when Minerva’s wings started to flap. His face looked as stoic as always, but he was taken aback by the sudden shout coming from the woman beneath him. 

“Looks like most of our fliers have been flying up ahead.” She scouted the area, to find most of the remaining soldiers in the land are foot soldiers who didn’t ride alongside fliers. She didn’t see a single wyvern or pegasus riders from her proximity.

"I'd like to have some help reaching the enemies to the west. Would you kindly aid me then?" She forgot Robin's directions to ride on the tactician's newly acquired dark pegasus and the tactician already flew past both of them alongside her husband. 

His expression was unreadable thanks to the mask. “If you say so. But one more thing before we depart." 

“What is it, Gerome?”

He stroked Minerva's neck with care. “Let this fight be Minerva’s last. I cannot bear to see her getting even more wounds and battle scars.” 

A shrill roar can be heard in front of him. Gerome was at a loss for words for a moment. His beloved Minervykins has something to say, and it’s one of disapproval. He sighed in defeat, his wyvern is currently being very stubborn today. 

“Fine. Minerva...she wants to join you too, so I’ll follow.” He offered one hand to Lucina, gripping the calloused hand tightly as she lifted her body up and sat on the back saddle, reserved for another passenger in battle. 

“That is much appreciated. After all, I owe you for the mask, truly.” She smiled, seeing as another future child had safely arrived in the past. The children had always held a welcoming party whenever each child had joined the Shepherds. It might be a little more rowdy tonight with the addition of Noire and Morgan who joined a few weeks ago. 

“Come, looks like Minerva is also excited to have you back, Lucina.” she swore he smiled for a moment there. She sat behind him as Minerva flapped her wings and lifted them up to reach the bandit army up ahead. 


End file.
